Give Me That CD Back
by Soapie 7
Summary: For hpaddict412. Emily Jane Francis loves music, so much. But, what happens when a certain Mix-Tape gets into the wrong hands?


**So, this is my oneshot for hpaddict412 :). I know the Backstreet Boys album mentioned in this fic wasn't released until 1997, but it's my all time fave album so, henceforth, it moved earlier too 1995 because Backstreet Boys are my favourite 90's band. Ever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Give Me That CD Back!<strong>

Emily Jane Francis was in heaven.

It had just recently been her 17th birthday, so her parents sent her a couple of CD's for her new Walkman and told her that, during the Christmas holidays, she could go shopping for some new ones.

Her sister had sent her the mix tape she worked on all Summer, as well with some new Muggle clothing.

So, naturally, she just sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, nodding her head to the beat of the Backstreet Boys (she was a big fan).

"!" She sang, doing an insane dance routine, much to the amusement of Angelina Johnson and The Golden Trio in 5th year.

"EMILY!" Katie Bell shouted her from across the room. Automatically, the girl turned down her music.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Hermione's been trying to get your attention for ages now. Better listen to her." The 6th Year student replied, before going back to her homework.

"Yes, 'Mione?" Emily asked, slowly turning her music up for the next track on the Backstreet Boys CD, As Long As You Love Me.

Hermione prepared speaking at full speed and the music-loving girl just nodded at the right moments.

"So, you'll do it?" The brunette asked, hope in her big, brown eyes.

"Uh...sure." The Muggle-born replied, with a big smile on her face.

Hermione mirrored the smile and rushed off to "plan the details" or whatever.

"Wait, what did I just agree too?" She asked.

Ron and Harry just shook their heads, still laughing and Emily got a bad feeling about her.

Quickly, she put in her special Mix CD and turned the volume up max, hoping no-one else would bother her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Fred and George entered the Common Room and started speaking to Emily. Naturally, she couldn't hear so, when she turned down the music, she glared at the fact they were both only miming instead of speaking.<p>

"Haha. Thanks for winding me up." She muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, cheer up Em's." George said, flinging his arm over the sofa, not before coming into contact with her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled, despite blushing furiously, embarrased of her weird heart condition. _Yeah, that, not because that sexy red-head was so close to her_, she thought.

"Whatcha listening too?" Fred asked her, reaching over to her Walkman which she snatched out of his grasp.

"N...nothing." She stammered.

The twins identically raised an eyebrow each.

"C'mon Em," Fred began,

"Let us look," George finished.

The girl furiously shook her head, attempting to turn it off. But, it was too late, George had grabbed it and pressed the "Eject" Button.

He read the CD and gasped. Emily hung her head as Fred grabbed it and started laughing.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed, "Guess what everyone. Little Emily Jane here has a CD Entitled "George" With a Love-Heart next to it! No wonder she didn't want my brother here to see it!" Everyone started laughing, except George, who had paled, and Emily who started crying out of embarrassment.

The seventeen year old suddenly stood up and stormed out the room, leaving a baffled Fred, a weirdly silent George and a stunned Gryffindor House.

* * *

><p>Emily found an empty corridor before losing all self-control she had and burst into angry and embarrassed tears and slipping dowm, sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall.<p>

"Emily?" She faintly heard a voice call, "EMILY!"

She stayed silent until she heard footsteps against the stone come towards her. She recognized the shoes as male and that was it.

"Emily," The voice was a soft whisper, "I'm so sorry."

She looked up and saw George stand there, his crystal blue eyes on hers.

Without another word, George sat beside her and gave her an awkward hug, which soon turned to a comforting one, with Emily's head on his strong, broad shoulder as he stroked her back in the silence.

"George?" Emily asked after a long time.

"Yes?" He replied, sounding tired.

"I just want you to know, that even if you don't return the feelings I have for you - which are very strong - it's okay." She mumbled.

He chuckled, leaned down and, suddenly their lips were attatched.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"What was, what was that?" The girl asked, in a happy surprised way.

"Just telling you my feelings." George said with a shrug, standing up, before holding out his hand for her, which she gladly took.

"Now, c'mon, let's get back at Fred for embarrassing you horribly..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done and Dusted :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it hpaddict412**


End file.
